Vuelve
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: One.shot! AU SessRin: Espera con ansias su regreso: Fue un año extrañándola y teniendo su recuerdo a cada segundo… grabado en cada fibra de su ser… Ahora como regresará ese amor?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!


Vuelve   
De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: One.shot! AU SessRin; Espera con ansias su regreso: Fue un año extrañandola y teniendo su recuerdo a cada segundo… grabado en cada fibra de su ser… Ahora como regresará ese amor?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW! 

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **_"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: **ahora me puse a pensar en, que pasaría si tu otra mitad se fuera por tiempo indefinido lejos de ti?... No se, estaba con una amiga en una tienda de ropa, mientras la canción de este fic era puesta en las bocinas… me entro algo de nostalgia y unas cuantas ideas, espero que sean bien enfocadas. Me enfoque en algo personal, que creo que pasara dentro de unos años… ojala que sea algo igual a este fic. Solo un vistazo a un futuro… Espero que les guste y bueno, es pecado no dejar review al final… R&R!****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vuelve  
_Reik_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Algún día de** **julio** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sesshoumaru's POV__  
__  
_  
Ya casi es un año desde que se fue … ya no puedo mas… la quiero cerca!... es una desesperación en cada poro de mi ser. No tenerla es algo frustrante, es algo que mi cuerpo, mente, alma… sobretodo mi corazón no puede soportar. Me siento solo, acompañado por mis amigos, pero aun así, me siento solo: me falta ese pedazo de mi alma, ese pedazo que ella, sin querer se llevo… Aun recuerdo como la trataba como mi amiga antes de que se fuera… no pensé, en ningún momento pensé, que iba a estar en este estado… Desfalleciendo por ella… enamorado hasta el fin por ella. No me concebí de esta forma… Extraño sus ojos… esa mirada esmeralda que me hace ponerme loco… Ese brillo en sus ojos me hace suspirar aunque yo de eso, no me de cuenta. Para mi es extraño estar pensando en estas cosas, y mucho menos decirlas… pero dicen que de algo sirve contarlas… Espero tener el papel suficiente para escribir todo lo que llevo dentro… todo lo que he sentido en mas de este año… en este año de no tenerla cerca.

"**…**_**Sigo buscando el por que  
Te fuiste de aquí  
Dejando un abismo entre tu y yo  
No te he podido olvidar, No se si a ti  
Te pase lo mismo.."  
**_

Éramos y todavía, seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, todo era perfecto entre nosotros dos… Muchas veces nos íbamos de paseo: al cine, a los centros comerciales, a donde fuera, pero íbamos juntos, riéndonos, y siendo muy felices al respecto. Incluso hubo una vez que salimos con mi familia: mi papá, mi madrastra, mi medio hermano y yo, junto con ella a un centro comercial. Queríamos irnos a una fiesta, pero su mamá, a sabiendas de no saber donde se encontraba, le puso una hora de llegada que no me agrado. Quería, yo quería que fuera… pero ella prefirió no meterse en más problemas, y decidió que debía irse a su casa. Accedí, no muy contento, pero tenia que aceptar, no quería de ninguna forma ella resultada castigada debido a eso.

Mi madrastra solía decirle muchas indirectas respecto a nuestra relación, yo no supe como, ni en que forma, ella hizo para soportar cada una de esas miradas e indirectas que mi madrastra solía hacerle. Incluso, hubo una de tantas que respondí inconscientemente a lo que nos decía ella. No vi la cara de Rin, pero supe, que ella respondería con bien. No es que a mi madrastra le cayera mal… solamente quería saber que tanto cariño ella tenia por mi. Al final, quedo que ella era alguien de suma importancia en mi vida y que seguiría ahí, así que el interrogatorio y las indirectas pasaron, y mis padres, la quieren como si fuera de la familia.

Nos habíamos graduado de la prepa y ella tenía muchos muchos planes. Tenía planes desde que iba a hacer en mi cumpleaños, que iba a hacer en la facultad… y que era lo que quería para ella después. Al salir de esa graduación, ella iba a tener un viaje con su familia, en una de nuestras tantas pláticas me preguntó. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

"hey Sessh?" me preguntó animada y curiosa.

"Si?" respondí con mi tono normal, que era frío, mostrando mi faceta indiferente ante la gente. A ella no le importaba si le hablaba a si… ella sabia que tenia que ser así para no ser débil ante los ojos de los demás. Ella me comprendía, ella sabia que con ella, yo era una persona diferente… una persona calida y con la capacidad de amar a profundidad.

"Cuando me vaya, me vas a extrañar?" me miró con aquellos enormes ojos esmeraldas y mi mente se congelo por varios segundos para verlos fijamente.

"No…" contesté y vi esos ojos opacarse…

"uuh," solo vi cuando su mirada se agacho, apenada de haber preguntado… 

En mis labios se encontraba la respuesta añorada; en mis manos, se encontraba el confort de la respuesta: con uno de mis dedos, levante su barbilla para que me viera y le mencione, mirándola a los ojos "cuando no…".

El brillo que habia perdido, brilló y tomo mucha mas intensidad que antes. No pasaron mas de 5 segundos para que ella me abrazara fuertemente y me dijera "aah!, gracias Sessh!,". No se porque, pero yo sabia que me quería decir más… Pero no logró articular mas… solo se quedo en el espacio abrazándome fuertemente. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End of** **FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se fue por 4 días, no supe que hacer, la extrañaba muchísimo, lo único que pude hacer para calmar mi conmoción era irme con mis amigos. Kouga, me ayudo para eso; No sabia exactamente que tenia, pero era mejor que no supiera, aunque en ese entonces, creo que el ya sabia exactamente que pasaba, ya que el, conocía muy bien a Rin… Mi pequeña Rin. El hecho fue que ella nos presentó. No se que habría hecho sin ella… Ese año con ella fue algo que nunca podré olvidar: era tenerla cerca durante más de 5 horas de mi corta existencia. Eso era un elixir para mi vida, algo que quería seguir teniendo por más tiempo en algunos años de mi facultad. Cada quien eligió una carrera de preferencia y como ella decía "que bueno que nuestras facultades están cerca, así te podré visitar, junto con Kouga". Si, y muchas veces lo hizo, al igual que yo con ella. Aunque no sabía quien estaba más apegado a quien… creo que fui yo que me la pase más tiempo en su facultad que en la mía. 

**"…**_**Toda mi vida cambio  
Me falta tu amor  
Siento que pierdo la razón…"  
**_

Ella sabia que después de lo que nos habia pasado en aquel año, nuestra relación cambiaria, pero fue para bien… eso pensé yo… LE habia gustado… si, le habia gustado a ella, y con el más puro sentimiento me lo confeso, preguntándome que era lo que pensaba yo. No supe que contestarle, era algo inaudito… no tenia idea que ella tuviera esos sentimientos hacia mí. No pasó mucho para que ella se diera por vencida y decidió pensar en algo más. Meses después, tuvimos una platica sobre eso… le dije que no era lo mió andar con mis mejores amigas, que se sentiría raro. Y supe de alguna forma, que ella comprendía la situación, aunque su punto de vista fuera todo lo contrario al mió. Pero en fin, ahora lo que cuenta es como se siente ella hacia a mi.

Sus planes eran muchos: uno de ellos era irse a estudiar a otro país, ella estaba emocionada pues su mamá, le habia dado permiso de poder irse. El plan era, entrar a la facultad y esperarse un par de años, antes de irse. Y de eso, se emocionaba con la idea de poder caminar en otros rumbos, de conocer nuevos lugares, de conocer una nueva rutina, y nuevos amores. Esto último nunca lo admitió… pero conociendo su roto corazón… el que alguna vez destruí… Ella quería ser amada de una forma sin igual… y le doy hecho y razón. Siempre han estado jugando con ella, y aunque yo no habia querido, logre hacerlo de alguna u otra forma. Nunca me ha gustado lastimarla… nunca fue y nunca será mi intención hacerlo.

Se habia ido a otro país, dejándome con las ganas de tener más… de sentir más… Quiero volver a verla… quisiera tenerla una vez mas cerca. Yo se que pronto va a volver… pero si no?...si decide quedarse allá?... no se que haría… No se cuantos tipos de aquel país la tuvieron entre sus brazos: tan solo pensar en eso, mis celos se hacen incomparables. No quiero que nadie la tenga, solo la quiero para mi. Me tarde mucho en descifrar lo que quiera… lo que en realidad sentía. Fue difícil, pero ya se lo que quiero, ya se lo que siento. La quiero a ella… ella siempre me ha amado, pero se ha callado su sentimiento para poder conocer personas nuevas, y ver si alguna de ella puede hacerla feliz tanto como lo ha sido conmigo; y también lo ha hecho para verme feliz con otras personas, porque sabe, que yo no correspondo a su amor. Solo quiero que llegue aquí para demostrarle todo lo que siento. 

"…_**Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar  
Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir.."**_

Las lagrimas salen de mi rostro y no hago nada por esconderlas… creo que llevan ahí mucho tiempo. Y creo que este momento era el propenso para dejarlas salir… dejar fluir el sentimiento que tenía atrapado. Tengo varias fotos de ella en mi cajón, en mi mesita de noche cerca de mi cama: Ella, toda hermosa ella. Los pasados meses, en una de sus páginas de Internet, la he visto con varios: todos eran el tipo que a ella le gustan, un tanto parecidos a mí… Suertudos todos ellos!... pero cuando ella regrese… será toda mía, y nadie podrá quitarme ese placer de estar con ella. Y deseo, pienso y siento… solo espero que regrese…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **2 días después: en una carretera, lejos de ahí** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_  
Normal POV_

Una morena de ojos verdes, iba a 100 km/hr en un freeway para su país. Deseaba con todo el corazón poderse juntar con su familia, y sobretodo con el. Con aquel amigo suyo que le habia hecho tanta falta en ese año fuera de su lugar de procedencia. En aquel país, en aquella linda ciudad, habia hecho muchos amigos, habia hecho muchos amores. Y con el último, fue uno de los más dolorosos… Se parecía tanto a el: Desde el color del cabello, y en su físico… Lo único intacto en su mente, eran sus ojos… El, su mejor amigo, tenia unos ojos especiales… eran ambarinos, color como del mismo sol. Era como si con esa despedida lo estuviera lastimando a el… y al parecer, así lo habia ello con el mismo. El sabia que para ella era un sueño irse a aquel país, donde conocería cosas mejores y tendría mejores experiencias para el futuro. No la detuvo, pero hizo lo imposible para hacerla cambiar de opinión, y no logro hacerlo. Ese deseo formidable de querer conocer algo, era una curiosidad innata, y sabia perfectamente, que tenia que dejar fluir para poder estar tranquila consigo misma, y el la dejo partir. La despedida, fue ante todos la más triste, con lagrimas en los ojos, opacando su visión, siguió manejando, y recordó aquella despedida como si fuera ayer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los amigos de la morena ojiverde se encontraban en el aeropuerto del lugar. Todos deseándole las mejores vibras para que conociera muchos amigos, que encontrara el amor, que trajera regalitos para cada uno, y cada uno deseándole cosas diferentes.

"Oigan, los extrañare muchísimo… -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor, no se olviden de mi, yo se que al volver cada quien no tendrá mucho tiempo para las amistades, pero ojala se puedan dar un tiempo conmigo al regresar,"

"no te preocupes, te recordaremos, además, tendremos el poderoso Internet para platicar contigo, con eso te sentiremos mas cerca y además estarás siempre en contacto con nosotros," dijo Kouga con una sonrisa, dándole besitos en la frente y abrazándola fuertemente. 

"muchas gracias Kouga, te extrañare demasiado," dijo susurrando a su oído, sacándole un par de lagrimas de aquellos fríos ojos azules.

**Pasajeros del vuelo 302 pasar a la sala B. Su Vuelo sale en 20 minutos.**

"cuídate mucho pequeña, cuidare de el por ti," menciono por ultimo para darle un beso en la mejilla y soltarla, pues aquella mención era del vuelo de Rin.

"pff… - respiro profundo allá voy… Muchas gracias a todos por venir, se los agradezco muchísimo," dijo limpiándose los residuos de las lagrimas. Tomo una de sus maletas mientras la otra era cargada por su hermanito ficticio Kouga. 

"lista enana?"

_"no, el no ha llegado," _"si, cabezón," 

Empezaron a caminar y una fría y suave voz se escucho a lo lejos, "Rin!," En un grito, se volvió a escuchar su nombre, resonando en sus oídos… "RIN!"

Creía que no iba a llegar… y ahí estaba el, corriendo entre los pasajeros, y todo su mundo se congelo: no supo cuando, ni en que momento, la maleta que traía en sus manos se habia caído; mientras, unos fuertes brazos la cargaban, y los ojos ambarinos que tanto quería, le brotaban unas gotas cristalinas, y esa suave voz le musitaba "_te voy a extrañar muchísimo Rin, por favor no te vayas_".

_"__no puedo quedarme y lo sabes Sesshoumaru__," _dijo derramando lagrimas en su camisa, ya no importaba nadie, ni lo demás. El momento era de solo ellos dos.

**  
"…**_**Vuelve quiero sentirme en tus brazos…"**_

  
"_no puedo saberme sin ti, Rin_," musitó, bajándola al suelo, sin soltarla, sin dejar de oler de su fino cuello, el delicado aroma floral que irradiaba la ojiverde.

"Te extrañare, eso no lo dudes," dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos y pegando sus frentes. Viéndose a los ojos fijamente. El rubio mantenía pegada a su cuerpo a la morena. No la quería dejar ir. Era algo tan preciado en su vida, que no quería tenerlo fuera ni un segundo.

No importo nada más, que si eran amigos ó que si no lo eran. Ese amor que se tenían era demasiado como para pasarse por alto. No tardaron, para que sus labios se entrelazaran en un beso que era sin lugar a dudas, lo más tierno que los espectadores de ese momento habían visto ó sentido en sus vidas.

**"…**_**Quiero besarte los labios  
Por siempre quedarme a tu lado…"**_

Era una corriente eléctrica pasar por sus cuerpos: era pasarse a otro mundo en tan solo unos segundos. Sus rosados labios eran suaves, delicados, y ese sabor, era inigualable… jamás habia probado algo sin igual… y no quería dejar de probarlos. Pero como todo en esta vida, tiene su fin. Ella sin querer dejar de besarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo… tenia que irse… era una oportunidad única y quería aprovecharla al máximo.

"Sessh," vio aquellos ojos ambarinos inundados por las lagrimas. "estaremos en contacto, lo juro…" dijo abrazándolo una vez más. "No te olvides de mi, siempre estarás en mi corazón". Haciendo algo inesperado (1), ella tenía una cadena montada en platino que tenia colgada su letra 'R' en plata, un regalo de su madre. "Toma, - dijo poniéndole la cadena en sus manos- para que tenga una cosa más por la cual regresar," tímida, volvió a capturar esos labios que se encontraban húmedos por las insipientes lagrimas del joven.

Reacciono algo tarde, pero le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que se lo habia dado la joven. Después de eso, El joven de mirada ambarina, le entrego un osito de peluche de un buen tamaño a la morena de formidables ojos verdes. Dándole las gracias con mucha emoción, se abrazo una ultima vez a el, y tomo su maleta y se dirigió con su hermanito que la esperaba con un par de lagrimas bajando de sus mejillas ante aquella conmovedora escena. Se subió al avión, volteando a ver, por última vez, lo que más amaba en toda su vida. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End of** **FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recordando eso, acelero más a ese convertible en color negro, que con tanto sacrificio se habia comprado. Se lo traía desde aquel país, hasta el de su procedencia. Descansaba pocas horas en un motel, para agarrar fuerzas y volver a tomar el camino de regreso a su país natal. Añoraba con tantas ansias, volver a tener esa figura abrazándola tiernamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Dos Días Después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocaba sus labios, recordando la sensación de tener aquellos pequeños labios sobre lo suyos. Era la sensación más hermosa que habia sentido en toda su vida. Se estremecía ante el pensamiento de volverlos a tener en aquellas mismas posiciones. De volver a sentir la tersura de esos rosados labios, volver a sentir su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo en un abrazo eterno.

"**…**_**Vuelve, sabes que tu me haces falta  
La espera es cruel y lastima  
Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida.."**_

Solo quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más… Volverla a ver, que se quedará con el siempre, y eso era, saberse completo y feliz.

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

Una vez pensé que olvidarme de ella era lo mejor, trate y trate. Salí con muchas chicas y ella lo sabia, ella se ponía feliz de que yo estuviera buscando a alguien que me diera la felicidad. Ella también lo hizo, y me sentí igual que ella. Feliz por el otro.

**"…**_**Como sacarme este amor  
Que ahora es dolor  
Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor  
Pero no puedo engañar  
A este corazón que espera por ti…"**_

Pero lo pensé y lo sentí, no tuve el valor suficiente para olvidarme completamente de ella, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Era algo fuera de mí, era algo que no podía salir de mí. El amor hacia ella era una probadita del cielo, y no quería dejar de probarlo. Así que decidí esperar hasta que ella regresará… Sigo haciéndolo… esperando a que regrese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Otros Dos Días Después:** **9.30PM **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Normal POV_

Iba manejando a la casa de su hermanito Kouga, ytenia un día de haber llegado de aquel país lejano, habia hecho 4 días para llegar a su casa. Les hablo a sus familiares de que ya habia llegado, y con bien de aquel país. Descanso un día entero, y al despertar, saco cada una de las cosas que habia comprado, y tuvo el tiempo suficiente de guardar las cosas. Después, lleno su casa de víveres, fue por su perro a casa de una de sus tías, jugo por mucho rato por el. Y por ultimo, en la noche, se dirigió a casa su hermanito ficticio Kouga y al igual que el amor de su vida Sesshoumaru.

El deportivo negro se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraban los domicilios. Saco su antiguo celular, y marcó unos dígitos. Mientras marcaba y se escuchaban los sonidos en su celular, se estaciono en la casa de su hermanito Kouga. Apagó el motor y… 

"Mushi mushi?"

"Hey, te acuerdas de mi voz?..." pregunto sedosa, queriendo mover las fibras de aquel a quien llamaba.

"no, no puede ser…"

"si, si puede ser," dijo riéndose.

"Rin? Júrame que eres tu,"

"la mejor y única,"

"aah! Kami! Cuando llegas? Estas aquí? Ya sabe el?"

"Tranquilo… a tu primera pregunta, ya estoy aquí en el país, y si, ya estoy aquí – BEEP BEEEP- y no, no sabe el,"

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un Kouga salía volado por la puerta de su casa. El celular en su mano, seguía pegado a su oído, y la sonrisa de la chica, que se encontraba estacionada frente a su casa, no podía ser más grande. Colgó la llamada, lo mismo que hizo el al instante. Salio lentamente del carro. Y no pudo ni parpadear ni una sola vez, cuando sus pies ya se encontraban fuera del piso, siendo cargada por su hermanito Kouga que se encontraba feliz de verla.

"no puedo creerlo enana! Creciste!!," dijo burlándose de la morena ojiverde.

"si, unos cuantos centímetros cabezón," dijo riéndose abrazándolo, sintiéndolo una vez más. "como han estado por aca?,"

"pues muy bien, la carrera se pone difícil, pero con aquel guiándome, todo se pone bien," 

"aah que bueno, pero mejor aun, porque les traje regalitos!," dijo la chica.

"enserio?"

"si, acompáñame," lo tomo de la mano y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su auto. Lo soltó y abrió la cajuela del auto. Ahí se encontraban 5 bolsas de diferentes colores. Y tomo una de color azul, del mismo color que sus ojos. "ten, este es el tuyo,"

Al no saber que se podía esperar, y además porque su 'enana' era una traviesa, metió la mano con cuidado para sacar una caja que contenía una de sus lociones favoritas.

"aah! Muchas gracias enana!,"

"de nada Kouga,"

Admiro una vez mas su regalo poniéndolo en la bolsa, y le preguntó "ahora que harás?"

"pues…" se quedo sin palabras pensando en algo más.

"no crees que deberías de ir a verlo?"

"pues… si… pero no se"

"enana, con esa actitud no llegaras ni a darle un abrazo, - dijo abrazándola, y le dijo al oído- animo! Te extraño muchísimo, seguro que cuando te vea se va a caer por ti, estas hermosísima… no dudes de eso,"

"muchas gracias," dijo separándose. 

"pero ahora, hay que darle una sorpresa,"

"sorpresa?" 

"pues, mira, vamos a su casa, yo te acompaño, y de ahí, te explico el plan,"

"esta bien, confió en ti," dijo riéndose, ante la cara picara de su hermanito. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras tanto…**

En la casa del joven ambarino, se encontraba sentado frente a su laptop esperando si aquella morena llegaba a dar señales de vida. La extrañaba muchísimo y quería hablar unos momentos con ella.

**…**_**Vuelve quiero sentirme en tus brazos...  
**_

No vio a nadie de importancia en su cuenta, ni siquiera Kouga se encontraba ahí… a donde habría ido?... nah, no importaba, solo quería que volviera… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras ella manejaba, Kouga le decía su plan.

"mira, le mando un mensaje a su celular y le digo que busque un mustang GT retro negro por su casa, y que ahí esta su regalo que tanto anhelaba,"

_**  
…Quiero besarte los labios  
Por siempre quedarme a tu lado…**_

  
Ella se habia perdido en la canción que se ponía en la programación de la estación de radio que escuchaba. 

"Rin?"_****_

"Me escuchaste?"

"si, solo que me perdí por unos segundos, no te apures," contestó con una sonrisa.

"bueno, más te vale, no quiero que te rajes,"

"no señor, yo no me rajo,"

"así se habla, enana,"

"jejeje," 

Ante esto Kouga escribía rápidamente en su celular un pequeño mensaje y que en segundos llegaba al celular plateado del Rubio.

"listo, ahora haz lo tuyo nena,"

"y luego tu?"

"estaré perdido por ahí viendo la escena," dijo mostrándole una cámara digital, muy bien cargada.

"aah Kouga!" dijo con cierto grado de enfado, y pensándolo mejor le respondió "pero mas te vale que salgan bonitas," dijo sacándole juguetonamente la lengua,"

"si, seré el mejor paparazzi, además, todas quieren tener una foto de este tipo con Sesshoumaru Youkai, creo que serás de las primeras en tener una foto de lujo," 

"eso crees tu?"

"claro! Conociendolo, después de esto, no dejara que te vayas de su vista por mucho tiempo,"

"jeje, ojala,"

"bueno, que empiece la función," bajo del automóvil, seguido de ella. Pues en el plan, ella se escondería puesto que Sesshoumaru se fijaría quien estaría de piloto en el auto, y al no verle se quedaría esperando. Y ella tenía un propio plan.

**…**_**Vuelve, sabes que tu me haces falta…  
**_

El rubio se dirigía lentamente al mustang negro y ella solamente se encontraba escondida tras unos arbustos que justamente se encontraban atrás del mustang, haciéndola desaparecer de los ojos ambarinos del rubio.

**…**_**La espera es cruel y lastima...**_

  
"Que raro, no hay nadie, de que estará hablando Kouga?"

"de lo mismo que te hablaría yo," menciono una voz…

"Rin?" 

"si,"

"donde estas?" preguntó con duda, puesto que tenia miedo que si al moverse podría desaparecer esa voz que tanto esperaba. En ese momento ella salio de su escondite caminando lentamente a donde se encontraba el, tocando su brazo suavemente. Tomo aquella pequeña mano entre las suyas, e hizo que aquella persona que anhelaba ver, se pusiera frente a el.

Vaya sorpresa que se encontraba… era aquella persona que quería más que a su propia vida. Frente a el… sin ningún rasguño, sin nada que comprometiera algo entre ellos. Toda ella, una magnifica figura hermosa. Ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, no pudo concentrarse más, y tiro sus brazos a la figura de aquel gran hombre abrazándolo muy fuerte, no queriéndolo dejar ir...

"Eres tu, eres tu," decía Sesshoumaru oliendo la fragancia del abundante pelo azabache de la chica.

"te extrañe tanto,"

"no te vuelvas a ir,"

"solamente contigo,"

Soltándose un poco de aquel abrazó, y en segundos, y como la primera vez, sus labios se entrelazaron en una danza romántica. La joven que de menor estatura de el, sus pies se encontraban lejos del piso, puesto que el la cargaba con todo el amor posible para que sus labios nunca se despegaran de los de el. A lo lejos, un hombre alto, de cabello azabache en una coleta, ojos fríos en color azul, se encontraba tomando fotos y video sobre la escena que se estaba presenciando afuera de la casa de los Youkai.

Unos momentos antes, Kouga habia marcado a la casa Youkai para avisarle a la amada suegra que su nuera habia regresado con bien del viaje y que justamente se encontraba fuera de su casa con su hijastro. A lo que feliz, dio unas gracias, colgando el teléfono. También saco su cámara y desde un punto fijo de su casa, tomo varias fotografías haciendo feliz a su esposo y haciendo "feh!," a un hermano.

_**…Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida...**_

  
"je t'aime, Sesshoumaru,"

"Rin?... frances, huh?"

"algo así…" lo asilencio besando al joven de mirada ambarina… cumpliéndole lo que en todo un año habia deseado.   
_**  
**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_****_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

27/junio/2007, 2.37 pm

**…Este fic salio al horno con 15 paginas…**

(1) esa cadena se la regalo su madre, antes de morir. Nunca se la quitaba, y Sesshoumaru lo sabia, y para hacerlo, era algo de suma importancia para ella. Dejarle en sus manos, era una promesa inaudible para regresar. Pues Rin, habia jurado no quitarse esa cadena nunca. **  
**

_**Author's Note**_: no lo puedo negar, la nostalgia se apodero de mí y bueno que mas le pude hacer, jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, ahí me perdonan por las faltas de edición, pero el programa de la página no me ayuda mucho que digamos. Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima aventura…

_HawkAngel_


End file.
